Beatrice Prior and the Books of Her Life
by SharpShooter43
Summary: The AU where Tris happens to be the girl who lived reincarnated, Ron, Sirius and Caleb team up as overprotective big bros and Tris just wants to eat a chocolate frog, have a cute cuddly moment with Four and bemoan about reading her stupid life to Ginny, Luna and Hermione. Fourtris, former!Tris/Fred, Luna/Ron, Hermione/Charlie, Christina/George, Will/?


Summary: The AU where Tris happens to be the girl who lived reincarnated, Ron, Sirius and Caleb team up as overprotective big bros and Tris just wants to eat a chocolate frog, have a cute cuddly moment with Four and bemoan about reading her stupid life to Ginny, Luna, Christina and Hermione. Tris/Four; Ron/Luna; Charlie/Hermione. Jealous!Protective!Four.

* * *

Beatrice Lily Prior was not in a good mood. Not even a little bit. After breaking Four out of his goddamn trance by that fucking woman, _Jeanine oh how I __**despise **__her like Umbridge or Moldyshorts despise, _she, Four and Jeanine were tugged out of that timezone.

Instead of fighting all those fags, she was sitting on an armchair, curled into Four's lap. She was a little shocked to see her buddies from her former life.

It had taken five seconds for her godfather to realize she was there. Alive.

"Trissy!" Ginny squealed.

"Oh my god." Ron deadpanned. He must've came from maybe 4, 5 years after Tris died because he was still lanky and red haired and he had a gold band on his finger.

"You have grey hairs." Tris deadpanned before cracking up. "Bloody hell, that's hilarious." Shit, her accent was back. ""Fantastic." Tris grumbled aloud.

"PLEASE SOMEONE EXPLAIN WHAT HAPPENED!?" Will yelled.

"I believe we can explain that."And then three woman were in front of us. Tris felt her throat swell up at the one woman and two men. The first woman had long, curly red hair and green eyes. Lily Potter. The first man had messy black hair and glinting hazel eyes behind round glasses. James Potter. The last man was just a boy with amber-blond hair and kind eyes. Cedric Diggory.

"My name is Lily Potter." Lily said softly. "This is my husband, James, and our godson, Cedric." Tris looked surprised. "We brought you here to read books."

"Are you serious?" Eric snapped.

"Silencio." James snapped. "Little wanker, talking to my Lily like that." Lily rolled her eyes and snatched James' wand away.

"You're going to read books about Beatrice." Everyone looked bewildered.

"Why?" Peter sneered.

"Because she's the reincarnated version of Beatrice Potter who saved the world from a psychopath who killed her." Cedric said icily before turned to Tris. "Wasn't your fault."

"I killed you!" Tris snapped. "It's my fault you died!"

"We took it together." Cedric said softly. "Voldemort would have gotten me eventually anyways. He was going after my family. Killed my mum." Tris didn't look happy until there was a soft hug from Four.

"We'll send you to your original times afterwards. For now your times are stalled. Before we start, introduce your full name, age, magic or mundane (non magic folk) and faction or house." No one looked disturbed by that. "Beatrice, go first."

"Uh, okay. My name is fully Beatrice Lily Prior, formally Potter. I'm 16 years old. I'm still magic. My faction is Dauntless and I was in Gryffindor." All Gryffindors whooped loudly.

"Do I have to say my full name?" Four asked. Lily just nodded. "Fine. My name's Tobias Marcus Eaton. Call me Four or die." Tris just sniggered. "I'm 20 years old, mundane I guess and I'm in Dauntless."

"Christina Peggy James. I'm 16 years old. Mundane. I'm in Dauntless."

"Caleb Andrew Prior. I'm 16 years old, a mundane and I'm in Erudite."

"Marcus Lucas Eaton. I'm 43 years old and I'm a mundane and in Abnegation."

"Jeanine Marie Matthews." Glares. "I'm 34 years old. I'm a mundane and in Erudite."

"Tori Dana Yu. I'm 26 years old, a mundane and in Dauntless."

"My name is Eric Philip Coulter. I'm 20 years old, a mundane and in Dauntless."

"Peter William Hayes. I'm 16 years old, a mundane and in Dauntless."

"Natalie Miranda Prior. I am 42 years old, a mundane and in Abnegation."

"Andrew Logan Prior. I'm 42 years old, a mundane and in Abnegation."

"William Eugene (cue laughs) okay, shut up. William Eugene Lionel. I'm 16 years old, a mundane and in Dauntless.

"Alfred Jesse Jones. I'm 16 years old, a mundane and in Dauntless."

"Uriah Anthony Pedrad. I'm 16 years old, a mundane, single and in Dauntless." He wiggled his eyebrows at the woman. Only Ginny smirked at him.

"Zeke Nicolas Pedrad. I'm 20 years old, a mundane and in Dauntless and ignore him. He's an idiot."

"Marlene Emilia Winnifred. STOP LAUGHING! I'm 16 years old, a mundane and in Dauntless."

Finally it got to Luna who smiled sweetly.

"My name is Luna Avril Weasley nee Lovegood. I am 21 years old. I am a magic user and was in Ravenclaw."

"Neville Ervin Longbottom. I'm 22 years old, a magic user and was in Gryffindor."

"Ronald Bilius Weasley. I'm 22 years old, a magic user and used to be in Gryffindor."

"Ginevra Molly Weasley. I'm 21 years old, a magic user, very much single and was in Gryffindor."

"Godric's sake, Ginny. My name is Hermione Jean Weasley nee Granger. I am 22 years old. I am a magic user and also was in Gryffindor." Hermione said cordially.

"Gred..." _George _

"And Forge..." _Fred _

"Matthews..." _George_

"Unfortunetly Nathaniel..."_ Fred _

"Weasley. 24 years old. Magic user and was in Gryffindor." _Both_

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, 22 years old, a magic user and was in Slytherin."

"Perseus James Weasley. 26 years old, a magic user and was in Gryffindor."

"William, call me Bill, David Weasley. I'm 29 years old, a magic user and was in Gryffindor."

"Charles, call me Charlie, Marvin (stop laughing Bill) Weasley. I'm 27 years old, a magic user and was in Gryffindor."

"My name is Molly Anne Weasley. I am a magic user and was in Hufflepuff."

"Arthur Ronald Weasley. I'm a magic user and was in Gryffindor."

"Sirius Orion Black. 37 years old, a magic user and was in Gryffindor. BUAHAHAHAHA! TAKE THAT YOU OLD BITCH!" Sirius laughed maniacally.

"He went slightly crazy after you died." Remus grimaced. "Remus Thaddeus Lupin." Tris sniggered. "I'm 37 years old, a magic user and was in Gryffindor. This is Teddy. He's 6 years old and a magic user. Say hi to your godmother, Teddy." The boy on his lap beamed.

"Aun'ie Trissy!" He giggled, bouncing up and down.

"He's adorable!" Tris cooed.

"Nymphadora Tonks Lupin. Call me Tonks or I hex your arse. I'm 28 years old, a magic user and former Hufflepuff."

"My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am over 100 years old. A magic user and former Gryffindor."

"Minevra Lucinda McGonagall. I am 79 years old. A magic user and former Gryffindor."

"Well, let's get reading!" Lily said with a smile. "Who wants to read first?"

"I will, Mrs. Potter!" Will said politely. She smiled and handed it to him. "The Girl-Who-Lived."

* * *

Couch arrangement.

In a circle going counter clockwise: armchair- Four and Tris, couch-Christina, Caleb and Marcus, couch- Jeanine, Tori and Eric, couch-Natalie, Andrew and Will, couch-Al, Uriah and Zeke and Marlene, couch-Luna, Neville and Ron, two seated couch- Ginny and Hermione, couch-Fred, George, Draco, couch-Percy, Bill and Charlie, two seated couch- Molly and Arthur, couch-Sirius, Teddy, Tonks and Remus, armchair-Cedric, loveseat-Lily and James.


End file.
